Donald Trump
Donald J. Trump is an American businessman, real estate developer, reality television show host, wrestling fan, conspiracy theorist, and the 45th President of the United States. Much like dril, he has become notorious for his provocative and controversial use of Twitter. Interactions with dril dril has tweeted to or about Donald Trump on a handful of occasions. The first occurred on October 14, 2013, when dril listed Trump Cube as a casino he needed to burn down to improve his credit ratinghttps://twitter.com/dril/status/389768038557294592. Nearly a month later, dril directly tweeted at Trump, requesting assistance with removing a beehive from his carhttps://twitter.com/dril/status/399182545192902659. Shortly after Trump launched his Presidential campaign in 2015, dril made his most famous tweet regarding Trump, in which he claimed that Trump reportedly said "that normal type pokemon are a waste of time. they're just dirty birds & rats who have no right being a pokemon"https://twitter.com/dril/status/615199946980110336. In February 2016, dril appeared to make a conditional endorsement of Trump for President, stating "donald trump is the best man for the job... and for that he has earned my vote. however, i believe he needs to "Check his priviledgehttps://twitter.com/dril/status/694506478955294720" however it is not known if this tweet was intended to be satirical in nature. During the hotly contested 2016 Presidential election, dril made very rare references to the candidates and chaos that was occurring. The day after Trump's election, he posted a crude coding image of a person defecating, but whether this tweet was planned in advance or timed coincidentally remains a mystery. As of July 2017, Trump has yet to reference dril in any of his tweets. Trump/dril Twitter mind meld Due to the fact that both President Trump and dril are avid users of Twitter, albeit for different purposes, it would be inevitable that comparisons would be drawn between the two accounts. Before launching his Presidential campaign, Trump used his Twitter account to provide his own personal commentary on various social and pop culture issues of the time, which would lead to even more hilarity and unintentional brand to brand content between both parties. The first known recognition of the synergy between Trump and dril occurred in May 2016, when nymag.com ran an article titled "Dril Should Be Trump’s Vice-President" and posted several examples of both accounts tweeting about similar topics, including freedom of speech, ISIS, and carbonated beverageshttp://nymag.com/selectall/2016/05/dril-should-be-trumps-vice-president.html. Just before the 2016 election, user bfk94 posted a picture onto the dril subreddit of reddit.com that showed a dril tweet posted under Trump's Twitter profile. Several months later, user FancyAndImportantMan expanded on this concept by posting multiple tweets from both dril and Trump swapped under each other's profiles. This concept has since been expanded on by other users as well as websites such as dailydot.com. Another tool for dril/Trump crossovers is the website/app tweetmashup.com, which creates new tweets based on combined posts from two separate Twitter accounts. As the basis for the app's content is the alogrithims based on recent tweets from these accounts, it can lead to amusing results when dril is combined with Trump along with Vice President Mike Pence, Press Secretary Sean Spicer, and others. A chrome extension called Tril exists that will swap Donald Trump and dril's tweets on the user's browser. References External links *Dril Should Be Trump's Vice-President *Multiple Trump/Dril TweetSwaps *Tril - A chrome extension to swap Donald Trump and Dril tweets. Trump, Donald